Birchsong's Truth: Rewritten
by whitewind04578
Summary: Birchkit is the fourth kit in her litter. She lives in BreezeClan, a strange clan of warriors with powers. She will witness a murder, ordered by her leader and journey to find the truth of the clans.
1. Chapter 1

_**So, This is the rewritten first chapter of Brichsong's Truth. So, review and tall me how you like it! **_

_**Another Reason you should review, is that it makes me feel warm and fuzzy in side. Like mold. O.o Oops. Didn't mean for that image to pop into my head. Ughh. So, getting back on track, the questio of the day is, **_

_What is your favorite warriors paring, cannon or not. Blast away. That pun was not intended. _

LeafClan

Leader- Heronstar- light gray tom with white streaks on sides, power- can blind

Deputy- Greydust- black and grey tom with faded blue eyes, power- can summon a dust storm

Medicine Cat- Shiningstreak- pure white she-cat with forest green eyes and one small patch of black on muzzle, power- able to absorb herbs healing powers and then, using her paw, can use them the heal other cats

WARRIORS- (Toms first)

Dustclaw- light brown tabby tom with amber eyes and white paws, power- can summon a giant claw made of dust

Rustpelt- bright orange tom with dark blue eyes, power- can paralyze

Redfur- slightly lighter orange than Rustpelt. Sister Orangeflight, brother Rustpelt, power- can make others bleed from eyes, ears, nose, ect.

Thornflame- dusty brown tom with reddish paws and amber eyes. Brother Dustclaw, power- can summon fire and direct it with his paws

Littlewind- dark brown tabby tom with baby blue eyes, small for his age. Can summon a wind storm

Nettleflare- dark grey tom with green eyes, mate to Lilybreeze, kits, Tansykit, Juniperkit and Dockkit. Can make plants, especially nettles, grow and block paths.

Tanglefang- calico tom with light orangish eyes, power- not developed yet.

Waterfang- ginger tom with white paws, said to be a descendant of Squirrelflight, power- make manipulate water.

_She-cats _

Swiftmist- lgiht gray she-at with pale blue eyes and white paws, mate Redfur, kits, Swallowpaw and Skypaw. Power- can control mist and fog

Brambledust- dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and white toe-tips, no mate power- can control brambles and make them grow around opponents paws, trapping them.

Cloudmoon- pretty silver-and-white she-cat, mate to Dustclaw, kits, Darkkit and Redkit- (in nursery) can manipulate the moon's rays, using them to blind an opponent

Rowanpool- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes, no mate, can make places flood

Lilybreeze- silver-and-gold she-cat with emerald green eyes, mate to Nettleflare, kits, Tansykit, Juniperkit and Dockkit. Sister to Shiningstreak. Power- has a lily, when open she can fly and has super strength.

Queens-

Cloudmoon- mate to Dustclaw, father to his kits-

Darkkit- black tomkit with his father's amber eyes

Redkit- light ginger she-cat with her mother's blue eyes

Lilybreeze- mate to Nettleflare, mother to his kits-

Tansykit- light ginger/brown she-kit with green eyes mixed with gold

Juniperkit- black she-kit with a glossy sheen to her pelt, light blue eyes

Dockkit- light brown tomkit with his father's eyes

Apprentices-

Swallowpaw- brown-and-white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Skypaw- light silver tabby with blue eyes

Lightpaw- grey tom with amber eyes

Tinypaw- black-and-white she-cat with green eyes

Elders- all cats powers' faded

Brightwhisper- pure white she-cat, blue eyes, mother to Lilybreeze and Shiningstreak, mate to Patchshadow

Patchshadow- black-and-white tom with faded green eyes

Dewdapple- brown dappled she-cat with amber eyes, mother to Brambledust, former mate to Spiritsun, died two seasons before.

Riverfeather- light ginger she-cat with white paws, mother to Waterfang, former mate to Jayheart, died the same time as Spiritsun.

BreezeClan

Leader- Tawnystar- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes can blend with the shadows

Deputy- Sorrelpetal- calico she-cat with amber eyes, sister to Tawnystar, can mesmerize cats with her eyes

Medicine Cat- Silentice- light grey she-cat with icy blue eyes, can freeze cats with a single glance

Warriors (Toms first)

Gorsewind- golden tom with blue eyes, can summon duplicates of himself or clanmates

Risingstorm- gray tom with green eyes, brother to Silentice, can summon a storm and control lightening.

Thornheart- golden-brown tom with amber eyes and white splotches, can almost fade away completely, except for his white patches

Elmrunner- red tabby tom with hazel eyes, has super speed

Darkshade- black tom with blue eyes and one white paw, has a vicious killer's spirit trapped in him, can unleash the spirit's power

She-cats:

Blossomsinger- white-and-brown tabby she-cat with light blue-green eyes, can control other cats by singing

Willowheart- light brown, golden splashed she-cat with hazel eyes, can control willow trees

Berrydawn- white she-cat with ginger paws and green eyes, mate to Gorsewind, kits, Jaypaw and Larkpaw, Furzekit, Mossykit and Windkit, can manipulate light from the rising sun, but only the rising sun.

Russetsky- dark ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes, mate to Darkshade, kit, Icekit. Power- can make an eclipse.

Ashmoon- dark gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes, can block the moon's light

Mist-talon- tortoiseshell she-cat with aqua marine eyes, mate, Elmrunner, kits, Harekit, Birchkit, Aspenkit and Rabbitkit. Can control mist and use it to tye opponents up or trip them.

Queens-

Willowheart- mother to Gorsewind's kits-

Furzekit- light ginger tabby tomkit with amber eyes

Mossykit- brown tabby with cream underbelly, chest and tail tip

Windkit- exact replica of Silverkit except for her eyes, her's are brown

Russetsky- mother to Darkshade's kit-

Icekit- pale gray tabby she-kit with blind blue eyes

Mist-talon- mother to Elmrunner's kits-

Harekit- cream tomkit with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Rabbitkit- brown tomkit with cream underbelly and amber eyes

Aspenkit- light brown-and-white she-kit with blue eyes

Birchkit- creamy she-kit with pale green eyes and light brown paws

_Elders- All cats powers' faded_

_Bramblestep- black-and-white tom with milky eyes, blind _

_Windbird- pale golden-brown she-cat with green eyes, mother of Willowheart _

The day I was born, clouds gave the life giving liquid we call _rain_. As my mother later told me, in her own words, 'the heavens rolled and lighting crashed, thunder growled. We knew you were special then.' so, I am Birchsong. Daughter of Elmrunner and Mist-talon. And this is my story.

"Birchkit, wake up, my love. Today is very special." my mother whispered, nudging me with her damp nose. I murmured sleepily, rolling over and snuggling into my sister, Aspenkit. I nuzzled into her fur and gave a sigh. I heard a small laugh and felt Mother pick me up. She set me between her paws and lapped gently at the piece of fur that always stuck up. I heaved a sigh and blinked open my emerald green eyes. The world came into focus and I blinked again. The two other queens, Willowheart and Russetsky, were already grooming their kits. My brothers, Harekit and Rabbitkit, already groomed, were tussling on the mossy floor. Mother gave a sigh and picked Rabbitkit up, lapping at his dirty pelt. He let out a yelp and squirmed away. Wide awake now, I prodded Aspenkit with a paw.

"C'mon. Get up!" I nipped at her tiny paws and she waved one, smacking me in the face. I growled playfully and pounced on her. Her bright blue eyes flew up and she giggled, planting one paw on my nose and then flipping us over. Her cornflower blue eyes gleamed with victory and she winked.

"Gotcha." I smiled up at my older sister by two minutes and the wiggled away, flicking my tail at her and then looking up to see Mama's blue eyes- in fact, they were my sister's eyes as well, watching us.

"Let all cats old enough to run the moors, gather 'round to hear what I have to say!" the summoning call echoed out through the giant dip in the blustering moors. The gorse den, in fact rattled with the mentioned wind and I pricked up my ears as I saw the camp for the first time ever. The rule in BreezeClan is that, until the kits were five moons old, therefore, old enough to be apprenticed, they would stay in the nursery. I placed one paw on the sweet grass and then another.

"Hurry up!" Aspenkit yelped with excitement. I could see the heather and brush swaying in the wind and then, with a burst of impatience I could explain, I leaped out and stood with all four paws on the moor peat. I dug my tiny claws in and breathed in a lung of the fresh air.

"Ah, the kits." a tortoiseshell she-cat purred. She was sitting with her tail around her patched paws, her amber eyes flickering with excitement. Harekit, Rabbitkit and Aspenkit padded forward, wide-eyed. I leaped forward, arching my back then landing, lashing my tail and raising my head, letting the wind blow through my whiskers.

"Birchkit, do that later!" Aspenkit hissed, poking me with one unsheathed claw. I looked down at her and then shook my head.

"Sorry." and then I trotted next to my litter-mates as we approached the small knoll the tortoiseshell was sitting on. She must be Tawnystar, the leader. And the calico standing next to her must be Sorrelpetal, the deputy. I purred, excitement making my paws tingle. We finally stopped in front of the hill, Tawnystar stepped down, touching noses with all of us.

"Cats of BreezeClan. I am here to make these four kits into apprentices.

Rabbitkit, til the day when I give you your warrior name, you will be Rabbitpaw. Gorsewind, Jadedheart mentored you well and we morn her passing into the stars." a golden tom with bright blue eyes not unlike Aspenkit's straightened and padded forward, standing by my brother. "I hope you will give these skills to Rabbitpaw. You will be a fighter. Serve your clan well." Tawnystar purred, stepping forward and touching her nose to Rabbitkit- er, paw's forehead.

"Harekit, you are ready to become a apprentice. Your name is now Harepaw." she turned to a black tom. "Darkshade. You were mentored by Wildstar, the leader before I and received excellent training. I hope you will give your apprentice, Harepaw, those gifts." she did the same, shifting forward to press her nose to Harepaw's head. The gathered clan murmured, casting eyes over us and then talkig with their neighbor quietly.

"Aspenkit. Come forward, dear. For this moment until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Aspenpaw. Willowheart!" she called, bringing a light brown, golden splashed she-cat with hazel eyes forward. The she-cat with trembling- with excitement or fear, I couldn't tell. She dipped her head to Aspenpaw and then sit down by her.

"Willowheart, you were mentored by Blossomsinger, the she-cat that won the Petal Hill battle. I hope that you will pass these skills that Blossomsinger gave to you to Aspenpaw." it was now my turn. I was going to be an apprentice!

"Birchkit! Please, step forward." I shuffled forward, bringing my excited green eyes to meet Tawnystar's equally excited amber eyes. "From this on until you get your warrior name, you shall be know as Birchpaw. Ashmoon," a dark gray tabby padded forward, her blue eyes meeting mine.

"you have training from both me and my sister, Sorrelpetal and hope it was good." she added with a smile to the gathered. A collective chuckle rose.

"So, I hope you pass these skills and tributes to Birchpaw."

"Birchpaw, Aspenpaw, Harepaw, Rabbitpaw!" the clan chanted. I grinned and bounded to my sister.

"So, Aspen_paw_. I'll see you later!" I said, rubbing cheeks then whirling around.

Today was the day my _real_ life started.

Today was the day I would make a place for myself in BreezeClan.


	2. Put on hold

**_Hello, dear readers. I am current-(like the fruit! Just kidding.)-ly putting this story on hold. So, When I have finished my other story, Amber's struggle, I will continue the stories one at a time unless I get at least three people wanting me to continue this story, it will be stopped for the time being. Thanks and with love to my loyal reviewers, _**

**_Whitewind of In Between Thunder and Wind_**


End file.
